The teacher
by Sumary
Summary: Deidara is a sophomore, not content with his life. What will happen when his school replace his old art teacher for new one?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first ff story. I wrote only this chap, but i will try to upload weekly.

Review me..at least one of you, so I could know what to write later.

* * *

><p>The Neighbour<p>

7:26 AM

"I don't need your arms to hold me, cause misery is waiting for mee!"

He sang, only in his boxers. Which is fine, if u want to go to the school like a complete moron. Though, he is such a carefree, that similiar things happened. For example, going to public place with his homefeet instead of real shoes, or going to store only in his pijamas.

"I am not afraid, of the voices in my headd!"

"Deidara, get to school, NOW. " his mother spoke to him from the kitchen.

"Yeahh, yeah, I'm goin'." He dragged himself from the mirror, and tied his hair in a half-ponytail. He quickly put his usual black eyeliner and put some shirt and black skinny jeans. He went to a kitchen, grabbed sandwich for lunch and stormed through the door. He lived on a 4th floor of tall building, so he used elevator to get down. On his halfway to sc, he remembered that he forgot his backpack.

"Shitt!" He ran back to his place, ignoring mother's complaining about him being an idiot and living in his world, grabbed stuff, and~

"Ouch!" , he found himself on the dirty floor of building. He bumped into tall red hair man who got himself fallen also.

"Hey _asshole_, watch where ya goin'!" he got up, removed dirt from his butt and choose stairs as his path this time. He didn't even look at the man, instead he left him with no time to response and broke into a run again.

~x~

At school, everything was usual. Deidara wasn't very social, so he hang out with few friends. Though, even them didn't count as true friends. He had his art class today, so he had some time to relax. Living with an evil witch and ass of brother at house, art was his only escape.

Father left them at the age of 5, and he never saw him again. Sometimes, he would miss the ring for the end of class, so Mrs. Rei(art teacher) would lock him down with the classroom. Like she cared.

Back at home, he went straight to his room. Even if he was hungry, he wouldn't bother to go to the fridge and maybe talk to his family members. His mother was happy before. She was so in love with his father, that she went completely crazy when he told her he was living. She used to be classy lady, but now she turned herself into a careless monster. And about his older brother, he was just an ass. He was always like that. He teased Deidara all the time about his look, and act like an idiot. It suited him. So he took off his clothes, put headphones and started drawing. Like he had something better to do. He wasn't inspired much, so after about an hour, he went to sleep. Even if it was 9 o'clock, he was tired.

~x~

7:45 AM

For the third time, his alarm was ringing. At last rang, Deidara woke up and popped out his eyes at phone. He jumped from his bed, didn't bother to wash teeth or shower, quickly put same clothes as yesterday, grabbed backpack and ran outside. Within 10 minutes he was at the front yard. With the thought he was late already, he didn't bother with the fact that he was the only one there. He went to the main door and tried to push. It didn't work.

"What the hell?" he wondered, more agressivly pushing the hold. After few tries, he gave up and ran his fingers through messed up hair. He glanced through the glass looking for someone to help him, but he didn't found anybody. The idea came up to him.

'Ohh, bravou Deidaraa! And since when does school work at Saturday?" he cursed himself.

"You stupid shitface! You forgot to put the alarm off. Idiot." He went back slowly, murmuring something to his chin.

"Hmph, don't need to be rough on yourself just because of that, you know?", someone spoke from his back.

"Huh?", Dei turned around and looked at familiar red locks.

"Hello, I'm new art teacher and I'm also the one who was pushed in building, remember?",he raised one eyebrow.

_Oh yes, I totally forgot. Mrs. Rei left the school for some kids who were complaining. Where the fuck is your mind these days Deidara? Well, she was witch bitch, but she knew art…Hmph, like that was important…Actually, when I think about it she was fucking horrib~_

"Hey, are you still here?", redhead asked.

"Oh right, sorry, I was lost in thoughts…", he looked at the redhead, "I'm Deida~…

His eyes fell to man's tall slim figure.

_Wau. Hee was hot! Likee hottie hot. Chili hot!_

"Ermm..I'm Deidara!", he quickly moved his eyes from stranger's body and fixed his hair.

The man smiled at blond's reactions, " I'm Sasori Akasuna. You are 2nd year, right?

"Yeah, yes...mm", he was little confused not knowing what to say.

"Okay than, see you in Monday." , Sasori stated and started walking away.

"Yeah…Hey! Wait, why were you here in 1st place?" , blonde asked.

"Oh, that. I was just exploring my soon to be work place." He gave him one side smile, waved and turned around the corner.

Just like that, Deidara was left stunned. He could feel hit rising up his cheeks, butterflies trembling through his body.

_Sasori. Damn. He is so nice…and I called him asshole. GAHHH! He was so cool when he walked out… and I was like fucking dumbfounded. Stupid. I hate myself._


	2. Chapter 2

It's been threes months, since they met.

Everybody knew their new art teacher now. They liked him, especially girls, since he is such a gentleman.

He was so smooth with his movements, always coming at exact time, and had very high fashion knowledge.

His usual uniform was white shirt (slightly unbuttoned) and black trousers. He wore black nail polish, sometimes small dose of crayon under his eyes, and his too expensive dark-blue diamond ring. Apparently, he has money.

Sasori's POV:

School bell ranged.

"Okay, that would be it…Do your homework for the next class and finish unfinished works." I said with cracked smile.

Pupils went outside for break, leaving only Deidara in classroom.

_Oh, geez. Another shitty explanation why he can't do homework at home. That kid is tireless…Though, he really wants to prove himself as an artist._

-Deidara?

-Yes? , _he looked up to face me_.

-I think I can't tolerate anymore your over-time art. I need a break. So do you. I'm asking you to leave this room_,_ instant._ Maybe if I talk more serious, he would take me as that._

-But Sasori sensei, If I don't do my work now, I wouldn't be ab- _he tried to make a sad-eyes look. Hmph, such a deja-vu._

-Able to finish it at home, because you lack motivation there, yees, yes. I know all that. But how about to find imagination at your place and leave your teacher alone with a sweet coffee now, ha?

-Oh, alright…butt can I –

-No buts! Go to your friends, and see you in next class.

-Okay… he waved and got out. He blinked weird…

_Finally…_

_Wait? Blinked weird? Did he just wink at me? Really? _

_Hmm…no. It must be my brain seeing things._

_I am actually starting to think that he has a crush on me. Although, if he has it, he's hiding it good… I caught him couple of times staring at me, but I threw it away. Though, he bumps a lot at me. And sometimes watch me on breaks._

_Oh, dear god. He does like me._

_Crap. What now?_

Deidara's POV:

_A wink Deidara? Fucking wink? Are u serious?_

_Oh well, maybe he didn't notice._

_God, I hope he didn't._

_Though, I don't know how to wink. _

_Oh, just forget about it._

I was thinking about that while I made my way to lunch department.

-Hey, Dei! Over here! _Kiba waved at me._

_-_Oh, hi guys. _I sat next to him. Others were eating and chatting. Kiba talked to Naruto something. And I just couldn't get my mind off his beautiful face. Ah, Sasori. Maybe I should try to paint something at home. That way, I could get more of his attention. Yeah! I can do that. _

_Haha, I never thought about this before! _

_He can be my fucking inspiration! _

_This is great!_

-x-

"Shit. This isn't working. I can't draw _anything._" I whined in my bedroom hopelessly. I looked at clock and it was 7 pm. _Maybe I should get some sleep first, that would be better._ I took off my clothes and jumped in bed. But I just couldn't stop thinking about him. His smile, his eyes…his everything? Yeah... I fell asleep after 2 hours of daydreaming.

-x-

7:45 am

I woke up, and cursed myself.

"Why is this always happening to me?"

I was ready for school in flashlight, and then, I remembered I haven't finished my work yet.

"Oh, great. Just great. Things couldn't be more worse. " I dragged myself from the apartment, ignoring mother, and went to school. When I was about to enter my first class, I stopped.

_What would he think about me if I show without homework?_ _No. No way. _

_I'm going to finish this painting._

With that thought, I went to backyard and started working.

_It has to be perfect._ _It has to._

I finished it exactly on time, and went to art class. He was sitting on his desk, arms crossed. Bell ranged, everybody sat down, and dispose their works. Sasori was going through every pupil's table and finally he came to me.

-So, let's see was your inspiration unleashed last night. He said with a smile.

I didn't say anything, I just gave him my work.

-Deidara! He gasped in a surprise.

-This is…this is great! He took my work and showed others how I did it. It seems he was amazed by it. It's like I never knew how to draw, and suddenly I became Picasso.

He said he's going to keep it.

I was happy, I did it. But it wasn't something special. It's like I expected more. But I don't know… what.

Class was finished, and when I was about to get out, he stopped me. My heart was blinking. I thought I did something wrong.

-Deidara…can you stay a little more? We need to talk. He said with a serious face.

_I think I'm dead._

I just nodded and sat down in front of him. Everybody went out. He stood up and closed the door. He leaned on my desk with crossed arms. I just looked at him with my wide eyes.

-Deidara…First, let me tell you that your work was fantastic. You really did a great job. Mmm…but I noticed something…

_Oh god! I think he knows…_

-I-I… saw you.

_On his face was written awkward. Fuck!_

-I mean, I think you have something …mm, some feelings towards me, and I don't think that that is a good idea.

_I could feel his eyes on me. I was looking at my boots. He was expecting me to say something. What the fuck can I say?_

He saw I wasn't going to respond, so he continued.

-I need to clear this up…I'm straight.

_Is that a tear on my boot?_

-Remember, our first crash? You know in the building? Ehh…I was there because I was going to my home…mm, I want to say that… your neighbor is my lover.

_Wait, WHAT?_

-You mean, Mrs. Lei? I asked still not facing him.

-Yeah…

-Oh…_I looked up. He was looking at me also. I can tell he was sorry._

-Well, I'm sorry that I bothered you, Mr. Sasori.

With that sentence, I stormed through the door, my eyes filled with tears.

I left him behind with his half-opened mouth and stretched arm.

_What did I think anyway? That someone like him could like ME? Just pathetic Deidara.._


End file.
